


The Aftermath

by quillquiver



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quillquiver/pseuds/quillquiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Tyler would never know a lot of things... After the Doctor leaves Bad Wolf bay for the second time, he thinks on his former companion. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Doctor Who!

THE AFTERMATH

Rose Tyler would never know a lot of things.

She would never know the strength it took for him to stay away from his own timeline, if only to catch a glimpse of her again. She would never know that he desired to tear apart all of space and time to see her again. 

She’d never know he was jealous of his part-human regeneration, nor how much it killed him to keep from saying those three small words to her. Those words that would and could have changed everything. She’d never know he was alone now, angry and upset just like before. He was a disease; a plague… Everything he touched turned to death and destruction.

She’d never know, but somewhere in the sky, deep within the Omega nebula, there was a madman in a little blue box, needing his Rose.


End file.
